the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is a recurring character in the RP. Homer is overweight, lazy, and often ignorant to the world around him. However he is a fun and caring character who cares for everyone that he loves. His love interest is McKenzie. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Homer's speed is unlimited. He's one of the slower characters, but with unlimited speed can go faster at times as shown at the time where he had ran from Ned Flanders. *'Cartoon Physics': At times it's shown that Homer can break the laws of physics resisting injury and other things. *'Fat Manipulation': Homer has the power to expand his body to make himself alout chubbier. This has been used when he turned into a ball and rolled his way into opponents. *'Bloodlust Empowerment': At times Homer's insanity can rise up in him enhancing his abilities making him alot stronger. *'Video Game Hallucinations': Homer can sometimes hallucinate into video games when he's not paying any attention. This is also sort of his weakness, When fighting Gamer, Homer hallucinated in the Video Game verse for so long that he didn't know where he was at. *'Memory World Creation': Homer's head is full of memories and he can transport himself into his own mind to review the memories of the past. *'Alcokinesis': Homer's main source of powers is the ability to mantiupate beverage liquid attacks (Beer, Alcohol beverages realted) **'Alcohol Empowerment': If Homer comes in contact to beer enough and becomes drunk, he will become overpowered and his superhuman stats increase. *'Gluttony Empowerment': Homer can fight anyone over the greed of food to empower himself up. *'Radiation Empowerment': Homer can generate Radiation realted chemicals in his body as his power. These powers can grant Homer to transform into The Ingestible Bulk. *'Grim Reaper Physiology': Homer was once a Grim Reaper and can become one through Radiation. Abilities *'Wall Jump': Homer can wall jump using his feet if he's inbetween them *'Enhanced Eating': *'Insanity Inducement': *'Enhanced Gunmanship': Homer was so skilled with a gun that he was able to turn on the TV by shooting it at the right places. *'Cheating': Homer can cheat in battle at times using Toon Force. *'Radiokinetic Combat': Homer can mantiupate Toxic-chemical related combat as shown as his fight against Peter Griffin. *'Infinite Digestive System': Homer has this ability, as he ate every doughnut in the world while sentenced to one day in Hell and still was not satisfied, and drank self-served soda at a restaurant down to bankruptcy. *'Ignorant Limitation Transcendence': Homer can disobey the laws of reality such as the following: Logic by virtue of not understanding them or thinking he is proscriptive not descriptive and breaking them as if he was achieving feats that should not be possible specifically because they aren't. *'Paradox Inducement': Homer was shown doing this by simply pouring milk into a bowl of cornflakes somehow causing it to erupt in flames despite the complete lack of flammable materials. *'Radiation Immunity': Homer seems to be immune to nuclear radiation, as he simply shrugged off the radiation after emerging from a meltdown he caused, and even ate nuclear waste as a punishment with no ill effects. *'Brainlessness': Homer has very low intelligence and is pretty dumb *'Thick Skull': Homer has a very indestructable head that is immune to mostly everything, it's his strongest ability without a doubt as he based threw the skull of Evilizitor and The Mime. It even smashed a Koopa's shell in half. *'4th Wall Breaching': Homer is not only aware of other worlds from his world and interact with it, but can also leave and enter another world and interact with it. Strength Level Homer has limited strength as he has a limit to lifting anything, he has lifted up boulders, a steamroller and a building itself. Homer also once used a Motorcycle and used it as a weapon against a Biker dude and won. Weaknesses *'Unintelligence': Homer is clearly dumb and never uses his brain in many situations that often. Paraphernalia Weapons Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Characters